Strawberry Ring Pop
by duathkaimelar
Summary: Taichi tries to convince Yamato to trade him his strawberry ring pop. Taito fluff!!


**Strawberry Ring Pop**

**By Shadow Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban, Disney, Bandai, and other companies that may have been forgotten, but it's not me.**

****WARNING** This story contains shounen-ai.  Please leave now if that makes you uncomfortable.  Homophobic rants will be laughed at and flames will be used to warm my room on a cold winter night.**

                This is sort of a Halloween story.  I know it's late…but it's meant to be after Halloween anyway.  The idea started when my sister and I were trading candy Halloween night.  And I decided the idea of candy trading would work well with Taito fluff.  So, that's what this story is-humorous Taito fluff!  Well, who doesn't like Taito fluff?  I need a break from my angst stuff anyway…*groans*

                Oh, Yamato's going to seem OOC, just a warning.  

Enjoy the fic!

  
  


**~*Strawberry Ring Pop*~**

                "PLEEEEEASE, Yamato?" 

                "NO!!"

                I shook my head once again and jumped back, out of Taichi's way.

                It was the night after Halloween and all twelve of us had gathered at Jyou's apartment to trade candy after going trick-or-treating.

                Yeah, even we older kids dressed up.  Just for the hell of it.  

                There were some pretty typical costumes.  Koushiro dressed up as Bill Gates but all he did was diss the guy.  He kept saying that he knew more about computers than Bill Gates ever will.  Actually, he probably does, but that wasn't the point.

                Then there were some interesting costumes.  Iori went as a hobbit-well, he IS pretty short-, Sora, Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako all went as workers on some matchmaking line (I swore that I wasn't related to them at EVERY house, by the way), Taichi and Daisuke both went as helper monkeys (talk about _embarrassing…), Takeru went as the Easter bunny (__don't ask…I believe he was trying to scare little kids…because he kept pretending to drop dead around them…although it could have been worse, he wanted to do Barney at first…), Jyou went as Kermit the Frog (just…_don't _ask…) I went as a flying pig (it was Taichi's fault, I swear.  He talked me into it.  I mean, it was either that or the cat in the hat.  Talk about __embarrassing though, and they got pictures!!!...the ears messed up my hair…) and Ken dressed up in the Kaizer suit.  Yes, the Kaizer suit.  I'm still trying to figure out how Daisuke tricked him into it, but Ken did think it was fun, whether he likes to admit it or not._

I'm being absolutely serious here.  These are actually the costumes that the twelve of us went out in.  We were a damn silly-and pretty stupid-looking group, but it was a hell of a lot of fun.  And those costumes came in handy too, because most people gave us extra candy just so that we would go away or stop scaring the little kids.  You have to thank Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru, Jyou, Ken, and I for that one.  As much as I hate to admit it, it was fun.

We did get a pretty big variety of candy, and the trading went well, because usually one or two people liked the candy that the rest of us didn't.  We just finished, and were about to start something else.  Probably watch a scary movie or something.

Only, now Taichi's trying to get me to trade my strawberry ring pop, just because he doesn't like cherry.

                NO ONE takes away MY strawberry ring pops!!  Not even Taichi!

                "Yamatooo…" he begins to whine again, and damn, he's using his puppy eyes.  God knows that no one can escape Taichi's puppy eyes.

                But he's not getting my ring pop that easy.  I've never given him anything without a fight and that's the way it's going to be now.  After all, I can't break the tradition, ne?  So, I just shake my head at him again, and plop down on the one couch that no one else is sitting on.  "I said no, Taichi." I told him firmly.  "I like my strawberry ring pop."

                "But Yama!!  I don't like cherry!!"

                I sigh.  Only Taichi could cause this much commotion over a ring pop.  "Then…trade with someone else, we all got ring pops." I suggested.  

                And if only things could be that easy.  Taichi protested, "But you're the only one that got strawberry!!!  I want strawberry!!"

                "Well you're not getting strawberry, because it's _mine_." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. 

                _"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  I've give you anything else you want!!  You can have all of my Milky Way, even!"_

                Now that's tempting.  Milky Way is my favorite candy.  But I'm not giving him my ring pop.

                "No." I said again, firmly, pulling the ring pop close to my chest for good measure.

                "You're so _mean_!" Taichi exclaims, and then stomps off into another room.  I'm not worried, though.  He'll be back here in another five minutes, begging for my strawberry ring pop again.

                _ "Maybe you should give him the ring pop, Yamato." Hikari told me.  "Otherwise he's not going to let it go for a __long time, trust me."_

                "And you made him kind of upset…" Sora observed.

                I shook my head at both of them.  Shows how little Sora knows about Taichi.  "I didn't make him upset Sora," I assured her, "He's just a little mad at me but he'll be back here in exactly three minutes and four seconds, asking for my ring pop again.  And I know that he won't let it go for a while Hikari, but he's not getting my ring pop."

                "Well then you had better do something to calm the both of you down so we can do something else!" Takeru warned, and I gave him a glare.

                "Does Taichi like grape?  I got a grape one…" Daisuke offered, turning his head towards Hikari and me.  "Yeah, he likes grape…" Hikari started.  "…but he's kind of got his heart set on the strawberry now." I finished for her.

                Now, of course, Ken was eyeing Daisuke's grape ring pop.  "Ne, Dai…wanna trade?" he asked.  Daisuke then turned his attention towards Ken.  "What did you get?"  Ken made a weird face.  "Sour apple."  "Deal." Daisuke said immediately, and they traded, and that was the end of it.  I wish Taichi were so easy to deal with.  Really, Daisuke isn't as much of a pain as people think he is.

                Sure enough, exactly five minutes after he had left, Taichi returned out of the room, wearing his puppy eyes again.  He's so predictable it's not even funny.  Or maybe I just know him real well.

                Immediately, Tai started with his pleading.  "Please, Yamato?  Please?  I'll give you anything you want!"

                Just to be mean, I pretended to be considering it, and then replied, "Um…no."  It's fun to play with Taichi like this, really.

                His face fell.  "Doushite?!" He whined again.  "What's so great about that strawberry ring pop anyway?"

                Taichi no baka…I threw the question right back at him.  "If there was nothing special about a strawberry ring pop, then you wouldn't want it." I pointed out.  

                That remark caused him to stamp his foot like a little girl, and I laughed immediately.  "Yamato!" he exclaimed with a still pouty look, and he came down and sat next to me.  "Why are you so mean?" 

                "Why are you acting like a little girl over a strawberry ring pop?" I wouldn't lose this one.  Not like that anyway.  If Taichi wants my ring pop he's gonna have to work for it.

                Taichi's face turned red and he gave me a really weird look and turned away from me, exclaiming "FINE!" while he did so.

                My god, he's causing so much commotion…over a strawberry ring pop…

                "Aw, come on Taichi-koi, I was only kidding around with you." I told him honestly, placing my ring pop down and sliding my arms around his waist.  

                "Look Taichi, why don't we stop at the store on the way home and buy a strawberry ring pop?" Hikari said to him, talking like a mother to her child.

                And, like a child would respond, Taichi insisted, "I don't want another ring pop, it's gotta be Yama's…"

                I have to restrain myself from bursting out laughing.  I can easily see that I'm not the only one, too.  

                "You're still not getting my ring pop, Tai." I told him, gentler this time, while placing my head on his back, near his shoulder, as he was still facing the opposite direction.

                All he did was make a little snort this time.  Did I really make him that mad?  I never though someone could get genuinely angry over candy…

                …but then, this is Taichi we're talking about here. And when around Taichi, I must think in Taichi mode, not the rest of the world mode.

                Taichi crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin a little, making a "hmph".  

                The rest of the Chosen all gave me the same "do-something-about-this-_now" look, and I decided that it was probably the best thing to do.  I guess I have to be really careful about Taichi and candy from now on…_

                So, I removed my arms from his waist and turned him towards me a little, and kissed his cheek.  "Do you really want it that bad?" I asked him, trying not to sound insulting.  It would be just like us to get in a fight over this, but I really don't want to.

                However, he seems to be considering other things than the ring pop now.  Must have been the kiss.  Although, he quickly comes back on track.  Nothing can come between Taichi and his candy.  "Please, Yamato?  I'll honestly give you anything…"

                Raising my eyebrow at this, I am seriously considering it.  "Anything, huh?"  It's rare that Taichi says stuff like that.  I should know.  I flash a grin at him, and I think I had that look in my eyes again, because he raises his eyebrows at me.

                "Not that you hentai, now give me choices." I tell him, laughing and he gives me a weird look again, and I laugh again.  

                Rather than getting frustrated again, he does the last thing I ever thought he would do.  First Taichi eyes the others, then me, then the strawberry ring pop that lay unguarded on the table, and back at me again, and he smiles.  "Well, then how about this?"

                Before I can even say anything, he's pushing me down on the couch and kissing me, and I have no choice but to respond to it.  And then he wrapped his arms around my waist, and he's laying on top of me so I'm now trapped, while still kissing me.  

                Taichi doesn't even seem to care that the rest of the Chosen are still there, undoubtedly watching, but if he doesn't care then I don't.

                Besides, his kiss is better than a strawberry ring pop any day.

                Suddenly he stops kissing me and lifts his head, and as I give him a weird look I swear I can see Hikari with a camera out of the corner of my eye, but I can't even tell her to stop because Taichi began to tickle me on the side of my stomach, which is my most ticklish spot.  Bursting out in laughter I try to get away, but-while laughing too-Taichi trapped me again and continues to tickle me again, on both sides.

                "Okay!" I managed to choke out.  "Stop it Tai-"

                I never get to finish because he chose that moment to stop tickling me and he kissed me again, and this time I wrap my arms around his waist, so that he stays.  I hear the button of a camera going off.  I'll yell at Hikari for it later…

                Gently pushing Taichi off for a moment, I whisper to him, "Later, when we're alone, okay?"  His fallen face lifted, but he still pouted.

                Smirking, I tell him, "You can have the strawberry ring pop…"

                His face completely lit up then, and he smiled like a kid being offered a new toy.  "Really?"  Laughing, I nodded, and then Taichi quickly hugged me before immediately starting to suck on his strawberry ring pop.

                I shake my head and pull him down on the couch so he's sitting next to me and I slip an arm around his waist and place my head on his shoulder.  In return Taichi slips his free arm around my waist, never taking the ring pop out of his mouth.

                Well at least he stopped complaining.

                Relieved that that little problem was solved, Hikari asks all of us, "So…what do we do now?"

                Apparently a movie had been decided on while Taichi and were "resolving our conflict", as Iori put it.  I gave Hikari a glare, showing her that I knew what she'd been doing, but all she did was smile innocently at me and get up to pop the movie into the VCR.  

                Then all of the guys, including me, groan.  It's a romance movie, _again._  Except this time it's the movie to some shoujo anime.  That's even worse than when they trap us into watching some cheesy subtitled American romance movies, I think.  And yet, Taichi's still too busy with his ring pop to notice that we're watching shoujo anime.  

                And for once, I'm jealous of Taichi and his ring pop.

                Surprisingly enough, Taichi abandons his ring pop for long enough to see what the movie was, and he frowned once he figured it out.  Then he turns to give me a little kiss.  

                It tastes like strawberry ring pop.

                Well, at least he shared, right?

****Owari****

                Well, I hope you liked it…I thought it was kind of cute.  It was Taito fluff.  And god knows I'm a sucker for anything Taito…especially fluff.

                Look for a sequel called "Whipped Up, Chocolate and Fluffy"; it should be out within three days at most.

                Please use the little blue box down there, it's very lonely!!  Reviews are greatly appreciated.  Constructive criticism is welcome, like always, flames are ignored.  If you want to email me, that's fine too, my email address in on my bio.  Until next time.  Arigatou, minna-san!!  Ja ne!!

-Shadow Dreamer


End file.
